End Of All This
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai namja tersebut selama 6 tahun namun bagaimana perjuangan Baekhyun terhadap namja tersebut akan kah akhirnya akan bahagia atau? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.1 :** ** _Without trust, you can never have a happy relationship_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **End All of This** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Tap Tap Tap...

Langkah kaki seorang namja berkulit putih memasuki ruang kelasnya yang tampa sudah kacau dengan benda yang berserakkan dimana mana. Baekhyun, namja itu mendudukan dirinya pada bangku tepat di tengah ruangan

Bangku yang sudah ia tempati selama 3 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan di tinggalkannya. Tidak salah lagi, jika ia duduk di tengah-tengah siswa di kelasnya

Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku sketsa kesayangannya dan memulai kegiatan yang paling ia gemari. Baekhyun tampak asik menggerakkan jari tangannya di buku itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit lembaran kertas dalam buku suaranya sudah menghasilkan beberapa gambar menakjubkan hasil karyanya

Hampir semua yang di gambarnya adalah apa yang secara langsung ia lihat. "Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, ternyata kau disini"

Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja menggangu kegiatannya

"Hahahaha... Memangnya ada apa mau mencariku? Tumben, kau mau mentraktirku makan Han?" ucap Baekhyun menggoda sahabat dekatnya Luhan. Sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarang

"Huuuu~ kau ini! Selalu aja yang ada dipikiranmu makan , makan, dan makan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat pertandingan basket di Seoul High School sepulang sekolah. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Luhan

Luhan nampak memohon pada sahabatnya itu, karna biasanya Baekhyun sangat anti berpergian sepulang sekolah apalagi berbau hal hal yang tidak penting menurutnya, kecuali memang ada keperluan mendadak. Baekhyun pikir lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah untuk menggambar di buku sketsanya daripada harus merelakan berdesakan di dalam gedung demi melihat bola yang dipantulkan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam ring

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya?" Pikir Baekhyun

"Kudengar, Sehun dan temannya yang bernama Chanyeol itu juga pergi kesana"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Luhan ketika sahabatnya itu mengucapkan kata 'Chanyeol'

"Chanyeol? Apa ia juga datang?"

"Kau tau kan, bahwa Chanyeol menyukai hal-hal yang berbau basket. Sudah jelas dia pasti akan datang" ucap Luhan

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan dan mengiyakan ajakkannya ke pertandingan tersebut

 _« End of all this »_

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap detail orang orang yang melintas di depannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat sosok yang dicarinya menunjukkan batang hidungnya

"Dia memang datang ke sini" gumam Baekhyun

"Siapa?".Luhan mencari sosok yang dimaksud Baekhyun, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa sosok yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu adalah Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol... Namja tersebut berhasil meruntuhkan hati seorang namja berkulit putih mulus Byun Baekhyun. 6 tahun Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol secara diam-diam

Berawal dari pandangan pertamanya di Sekolah menengah pertama 5 tahun silam, saat keduanya sama sama berada di satu kelas yang sama, lalu sang guru bahasa jepang yang menempatkan keduanya di satu kelompok drama yang sama. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun menaruh rasa kepada Chanyeol

Menurutnya, tidak ada yang special dari sosok namja penyuka basket itu. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun menyukai namja itu adalah sikap cool yang selalu ia tunjukkan di hadapan semua orang

Sampai saat ini, sikap coolnya masih ia tunjukkan. Chanyeol dan Sehun, dia sahabat itu nampak asik pertandingan basket di gedung tersebut. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan namja itu dengan senyumnya yang manis

"Ini sudah 6 tahun kau menyukainya, mengaguminya, mengamatinya dari jauh secara diam-diam. Apa kau tidak berniat mengungkapkannya?" Ucap Luhan. Pertanyaan Luhan memecahkan keheningan fikiran Baekhyun

"Mengungkapkan apa?"

"Tentu saja perasaanmu. Pabo, memangnya apa lagi?!"

"Jangan bodoh! Itu akan membuat harga diriku hancur" sanggah Baekhyun

"Tentu tidak, toh kita akan segera lulus dari sekolah ini. Hmm... Mungkin saja kau dan dia tidak akan bertemu lagi atau bisa saja kalian berjodoh! Hahahah"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore, eomma pasti menghawatirkanku" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik jam di tangannya

"Ya! Tunggu aku~". Luhan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh di depannya

"Jangan sok imut!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara Luhan tadi, Luhan hanya bisa tertawa

 _« End Of All This »_

Baekhyun mematung di depan meja belajar di bawah jendela kamarnya, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu di otaknya. Terlihat dengan ekspresi raut wajahnya yang datar dan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Bukan karna ia tua atau penuaan dini, tapi karna ia memang sedang benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu

Ditangannya tergantung sebuah buku kecil berwarna coklat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Buku yang dianggapnya sebagai benda kesayangannya, dimana buku berwarna coklat itu menjadi saksi bisu seluruh perasaannya semenjak ia menginjak bangku menengah pertama hingga ia sudah SMA. Bukan hanya buku sketsa saja yang biasa yang dibawa Baekhyun tapi buku tulis kosong juga ia bawa

 _ **Ku rasa , ucapan Luhan memang ada benarnya juga**_

 _ **Aku harus mengungkap kan perasaanku kepadanya**_

 _ **Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?**_

 _ **Apa aku langsung saja mengungkapkan perasaanku dihadapannya? Hahhh... Berada di dekatnya saja membuat detak jantungku berdetak cepat, apalagi jika berbicara langsung dengannya? Lalu, bagaimana jika ia hanya menanggainya dengan wajah dinginnya itu?**_

 _ **Argggghh! Cinta itu sungguh membuatku semakin rumit.**_

Setelah menulis di buku tersebut , Baekhyun pun menutupnya yang baru saja menumpahkan perasaan harinya. Setelah itu digerakkannya kedua kaki menuju ke arah ranjang di pojok ruangan itu , perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat

Pagi harinya Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa apalagi kalo bukan kesiangan padahal ia sudah tidur seperti biasanya. Untungnya pas sampe di kelas guru belum datang jadi Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega

"Satu minggu lagi hari kelulusan, kau sudah memikirkan tentang Chanyeol?". Luhan membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya sudah berada di bangku masing-masing

"Aku tidak tau, aku masih terlalu takut untuk maju" ucap Baekhyun

"Hey! Kembalilah ke Baekhyun yang berani maju! Ayolah... Kau harus semangat!" Luhan mencoba membangkitkan sifat Baekhyun yang tampak memudar

"Kau tau? Kau sudah setia padanya selama 6 tahun? Apa kau fikir 6 tahun itu waktu yang sedikit?". Baekhyun menggeleng lemah

"Kau fikir selama 6 tahun ini. Perasaanmu baik-baik saja? Saat menengah pertama 3 tahun kau satu kelas dengannya. Dan sekarang selama 3 tahun juga kau satu sekolah dengannya walupun tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Kau bahkan mengikutinya masuk ke sekolah ini hanya untuk tetap menjadi _secretadminer_ nya! Cih! Bohong jika kau bilang ' _ya, perasaanku baik-baik saja'_ " ucap Luhan sambil menirukan suara Baekhyun

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat Chanyeol digosipkan dengan beberapa gadis kalau bukan menangis sepanjang malam? Aku sendiri yang menjadi pendengar setiamu kala itu, kau mengatakan hatimu sakit seperti tertunduk ribuan jarum saat melihat Eunji dan Chanyeol pulang bersama? Lalu, bagaimana saat Chanyeol dipasangkan juga dengan Eunji lagi saat menjadi _price_ dan _princess_ perpisahan waktu itu? Kau bahkan mengalami demam selama 3 hari hanya karna hal seperti itu! Ckckckck... Kau sudah terlalu dalam menyukainya, Ralat! Mencintainya" tutur Luhan

"Aku mencintainya". Baekhyun mengguman kecil, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan

"Ungkapkan secepatnya, sekarang atau tidak akan pernah!" Ucap Luhan

Kringgggg kringggggg...

Suara bel berhasil mengakhiri pembicaraan kedua gadis ini. Ketika Baekhyun ingin membuang sampah yang berserakan di sekitarnya di tong sampah tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dari arah berlawanan. Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol ada di hadapannya pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu. Hati Baekhyun berdesir saat itu juga, jantungnya tidak dapat dikrompomi lagi merasakan bahagia

Dekat...

Sangat dekat...

"Hai Baby Smurf!"

Saat itu juga hari Baekhyun ingin keluar saat mendengar satu kalimat keluar dari bibir Chanyeol

Chanyeol menyapanya...

Hanya Chanyeol yang menyapanya seperti itu. Walaupun dengan gaya cool seperti biasanya, demi apapun Baekhyun sangat menyukainya

Setelah mengucapkan kata seperti itu, Chanyeol menghilang menuruni tangga

"Kau dengar Han? Apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan? Dia memanggilku! Dia satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu. Han, apa yang kuimpikan semalam? Kenapa ini serasa mimpi? Ahh! Sungguh senangnya..." Baekhyun duduk di kursinya kembali sambil terus tersenyum

"Ya! Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku di luar!". Luhan menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri

Sementara itu...

Sebelum Chanyeol pergi tadi, wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar percakapan dua namja itu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya

 _« End Of All This »_

Baekhyun sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu , ditemani makanan ringan di sampingnya. Tidak lupa buku sketsa miliknya yang sedikit lusuh. Mengingat buku sketsa ini adalah buku pertamanya saat duduk di bangku menengah pertamanya dengan judul buku yaitu PARK CHANYEOL

Ya, buku sketsa itu memang berisi tentang seorang Chanyeol. Halaman demi halaman ia buka sampai di halaman terakhir yang menunjukkan sebuah gambar Chanyeol tengah duduk berdua di taman bersama Eunji walupun Baekhyun menggambarnya dari arah belakang, tapi siapapun yang mengenal Chanyeol dan Eunji mereka akan langsung tau kalau itu gambar keduanya

Drrtttt Drtttt

Baekhyun menutup buku sketsanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah handphonenya

 _'Saat hari kelulusan sabtu besok, temui aku di atap gedung sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan'_

Begitulah isi pesan dari seseorang yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui pengirimnya. "Tidak mencantumkan nama, tapi... Kuharap..." mendadak jantungnya berdetak cepat, apakah pengirimnya Chanyeol?

Ketika Baekhyun ingin menaruh handphone nya kembali tiba tiba sebuah pesan masuk yang akhirnya mengurungkan niat Baekhyun untuk menaruh handphonenya

"Nomor yang sama?" Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut, lalu ia menekan tanda open di layar handphonenya

 _'Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?'_

Baekhyun semakin bingung. Haruskah ia membalas pesannya ini? Atau jangan?, setengah jam kemudian handphonenya kembali bergetar. Lagi dan lagi dengan nomor yang sama

 _'Oh! Aku tau , kau khawatir aku orang jahatkan? Tenanglah... Aku ini orang yang baik dan tidak akan melukaimu. Aku adalah seseorang yang kau tunggu selama ini. Kuharap kau datang Byun Baekhyun'_

"Arghhh! Kenapa dengan jantungku?!" Teriak Baekhyun di ruang tamu

Ia pun membalasnya untuk orang misterius itu. _'Baiklah~ aku akan datang'_ Kirim.

 _« End Of All This »_

Cuaca memang sedikit mendung, tapi tidak dapat mengurangi semangat para siswa kelas 3 untuk kelulusannya hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi seluruh siswa SMA kelas 3.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah sibuk memberikan bunga mawar putih pada teman-temannya. Lalu, Baekhyun teringat pada pesan seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah

"Han, Aku akan segera kembali. Aku harus menemui orang itu" ucap Baekhyun dan segera pergi

Luhan tau Baekhyun akan menemui siapa, karna Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan. Baekhyun terus menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya

Jika orang ini adalah Chanyeol, maka ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu juga. Tapi, jika bukan ia akan menemui Chanyeol terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru menemui orang misterius itu

Baekhyun sampai di tangga akhir menuju atap gedung sekolah. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu menuju atap gedung. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun melihat sosok namja tinggi tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dari sosoknya terlihat seperti Chanyeol...

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah namja misterius itu, hingga jarak mereka sekitar satu meter, Baekhyun berhenti

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"KRIS?" Baekhyun terkejut saat dihadapannya bukanlah Chanyeol melainkan Kris

"Kris, k-kk-au?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya saat ini. Kris tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangannya

"Hai Baek~" Sapanya

"H-a-iii" ucap Baekhyun sambil terbata-bata

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengatakkan sesuatu padamu. Tapi-" belum sempat Kris meneruskan ucapannya, Baekhyun dengan cepat memotongnya

"Tunggu! Ku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Kris. Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan berlari untuk mencari sosok yang amat di harapkannya. Dengan kekuatan hatinya , ia sudah berfikir matang untuk menemui Chanyeol. Perasaannya akan segera ia ungkapkan di hadapan Chanyeol saat ini juga

Baekhyun pergi ke kelas Chanyeol yang ditempati selama 3 tahun itu. "Apa Chanyeol ada?" Tanya Baekhyun pada segerombolan siswa yang ada di dalam kelas

Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun kembali berlari mencari sosok namja yang dia cintai itu ke lain tempat

Sesampainya di taman, sosok Chanyeol tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya begitupun di ruangan yang lain. Baekhyun terus berlari mencari keberadaan Chanyeol di area taman yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan untuk melepas rasa jenuhnya namun nihil di taman juga Chanyeol tidak ada

Satu jam sudah Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol. "Dimana kau Yeol? Aku sudah lelah mencarimu..." lirih Baekhyun saat duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana

Perlahan air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai turun. "Aish! Ternyata kau disini!"

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tak ada". Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Luhan datang dengan Kris

"Aku tau, Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Ya! Kenapa kau langsung pergi tadi?!". Baekhyun semakin heran dengan ucapan Kris

"Seharusnya Chanyeol menemuimu di atap gedung , tapi mendadak jadwal keberangkatannya ke jepang di majukan pukul 12 siang. Jadi ia menitipkan surat dan kamera ini padaku... Untukmu" Kris menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol akan melanjutkan study nya di jepang

Baekhyun mengambil surat dan kamera SLR yang ia tau itu milik Chanyeol.

 _ **'Aku menyukaimu'**_

 _ **'Aku mengagumimu'**_

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu... Sangat'**_

 _ **-Park Chanyeol-**_

Baekhyun tersenyum, apakah ini mimpi? Apa benar Chanyeol juga mencintainya?

Baekhyun melihat-lihat isi kamera SLRnya. "Tuhan... Ini..." Baekhyun tidak percaya, bahwa isi dari kamera SLRnya adalah foto dirinya semua

"Bukankah ini...". Baekhyun kembali terkejut dengan foto dirinya yang tengah duduk di bawah jendela perpustakaan

Apakah saat ia menggambar Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga berbalik memotret ku? Pikir Baekhyun

"Kurasa kita menginginkan ending yang happy. Jadi lebih baik kau temui Chanyeol di bandara sekarang, jadwal keberangkatannya setengah jam lagi!" Ucap Kris

"Benarkah?!" Baekhyun tidak yakin

"Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah... Selamanya!". Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari walaupun hujan mengguyur badan mungilnya , air matanya terus menetes tanda ia bahagia

 _« End Of All This »_

Baekhyun turun dari taxi yang di ditumpanginya, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bandara. Ia terus mencari sosok Chanyeol -pangeran hatinya-

Air matanya masih terus membasahi pipinya. Yang ia takutkan, bahwa ia tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol dan kehilangan Chanyeol

Mata Baekhyun berhasil menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mengantri di pintu keberangkatannya. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya, bibirnya serasa sulit untuk mengucapkan satu katapun

"Smurf?"

Chanyeol berhasil melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih dengan seragam khas sekolah berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya

Keduanya saling berhadapan, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya mata mereka yang mengisyaratkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka ucapkan

Baekhyun kembali terisak, perasaannya tidak menentu. Haruskah ia bahagia akan Chanyeol yang juga mencintainya, ataukah sedih karn Chanyeol justru akan meninggalkannya?

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat tangan Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangannya

"Baek... Maukah kau menungguku kembali?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Baekhyun

"Dan saat aku kembali, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengingkarimu.. Aku akan kembali padamu saat itu juga... Chanyeol akan kembali pada Baekhyunnya, kau tahu? Chanyeol sudah lama menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjadi miliknya... Karna Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun nya"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pada pelukkannya

"Aku akan menunggumu Park Chanyeol, karna aku tau... Chanyeol akan kembali pada Baekhyun karna Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun sangat mencintainya" ucap Baekhyun

Dihadapan semua orang yang menjadi sanksi tanda cinta mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun berpacaran dengan penuh perjuangan yang mereka alami

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
